If I Fall
by Marlin-Rae
Summary: High School AU :: Lavi may be a lot of trouble, but he is determined to put together a band. Kanda thinks he's an idiot and wants nothing to do with it... or does he?


_OMG new story 8D_

_So I had this idea that was bugging me. And so... I had to start writing it!_

_I apologize for the start of this story. I tried to make it flow nicely but I feel like its a choppy mess ;___; I am sorry_

_It shall become more awesome later!!! I promise!_

_I do not own the D. Gray Man characters. Hoshino is magic ~_

_R&R_

_---_

**The Beginning**

It wasn't that he never noticed the boy.

Kanda just didn't care to know him. He was comfortable keeping to himself and only speaking when spoken to. His pride and judgment was far higher than most and he cared little for social interaction. Especially with a certain redhead who was nothing but trouble.

"You play violin?"

Ignoring the question, Kanda finished putting his instrument into its case. He had taken some time after school hours to practice in the empty chorus room. The teacher was a nice man and didn't mind him staying to play for a while. Kanda greatly appreciated the opportunity to play in a quiet environment.

"That's cool," Lavi paused, the silence awkward between the two. "You... in my math class? Right?"

Kanda finally stood up, glaring at the boy grinning like a moron in front of him.

"What? I do something wrong?" He continued to smile.

Kanda sighed.

"You're the idiot who's always late and constantly disrupting the class..."

Lavi pretended to think for a moment.

"Naw. I think you got the wrong person..."

Kanda rolled his eyes and walked past him. Lavi seemed to think he was funny, when he was anything but.

"Wait!"

Kanda continued to walk, the other boy not far behind him.

"I heard you playing."

"Your point?"

"You... you're really good!"

"Whatever." Kanda pushed through the front doors and out to the parking lot.

"You play anything else?"

"No."

"You wil-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish-"

Kanda stopped and turned around. Lavi barely halted before crashing into him.

"What the hell do you want?"

Lavi's smile remained strong, despite the cold eyes that burned through him.

"I'm Lavi,"

"And? I really don't care."

"I'm introducing myself," He held his hand out. "Now it's your turn,"

Kanda stared at the hand in front of him and then back at Lavi's face. He was a punk ass kid. Kanda was sure of it. He had a mess of long, choppy red hair that fell in front of his face. Bangs barely covered what looked to be an eye patch over his right eye, probably an injury from a fight or an accident. He wore ripped jeans and a worn tee, his shoes didn't match, and finger-less gloves that probably should have been thrown out ages ago, graced his hands.

"I asked you. What do you want?" Kanda's glare intensified.

"I don't get a name?"

Kanda didn't reply. He turned and stomped off.

"Okay! Okay!" Lavi laughed, following. "I'm sorry!"

Kanda arrived at his car and pulled his key from his bag. Somehow Lavi was already beside him, leaning against the silver corvette.

"Nice car."

Dark eyes met Lavi's emerald eye in an instant. A warning for him to hurry up and get to his point.

"I'm a musician too," Lavi glanced back at the school, Kanda's stare starting to make him nervous.

"I just thought... we could be friends?"

Kanda opened his door and put his bag and violin inside.

"Whatta ya say?" He was absent-mindly playing with his lip ring now.

"Not interested."

Kanda got into his car and shut the door before Lavi had an opportunity to say anything else.

"Wait... I-"

It was too late. Lavi watched as the car pulled away and sped off. He kicked at the ground and sighed.

"I didn't even get to say it all..." He muttered to aloud. "Oh well. There's always tomorrow..."

Lavi shoved his hands in his pockets and started off on his own way home. Breathing in the crisp October air, he began to hum to himself. The boy tried not to think about what the old man had planned for him at home, he knew he had another punishment planned. Instead he let his mind drift as he walked, his mind playing back what music he had heard from his classmate only ten minutes earlier.

Lavi had stayed after school to serve a detention. It was his sixth one already, and school had only just started in September. Lavi, although, wasn't one to care. He took what was thrown at him, and made it by somehow. He seemed to disappoint a lot of people with his way of living. He was an intelligent kid. Anything he read he could remember and his test scores were way above average. His problem?

He liked to sleep and hated to do homework.

Lavi often showed up to school late, and instead of doing classwork, he would always find something else to do. Usually it consisted in bad jokes, flirting with girls, or falling asleep.

Teacher's would eventually kick him out of class or give him a detention. Nothing seemed to ever work with the boy and each and every day he followed the same pattern. Lavi had grown used to his leisurely, routine life. He didn't really care much for what people thought and well... it was his life. He would make and face his own decisions, no matter the consequences.

Today had been the first day there was a shift in his schedule. Yuu Kanda. Lavi knew who he was, even though he had acted like a stranger. It was easy for Lavi to memorize names of his classmates and Kanda had often caught his eye.

He always looked angry. He always sat farthest to the back. And he never talked to anyone unless they spoke to him first. It was a pity too. Lavi knew of the girls in the class who wanted to talk to Kanda, who had crushes on the boy, but with such a look on his face all the time, the girls were always too scared to say anything. Lavi could understand their attraction. With his long black hair, usually pulled back into a ponytail, and his distinct ebony eyes, he was handsome. He also always wore the nicest clothing and anyone could tell he took great care of himself.

What Lavi hadn't known was the talent Kanda had hidden.

Leaving detention, Lavi had stopped in the hall. A sound, faint as it was, caught his attention. He had stood silently in the hall for several minutes, he wasn't even sure how long he had been standing there. The music, so inviting, so beautiful, had swallowed Lavi and sent him into another world entirely. At least that's how he had felt.

Opening the doors to the chorus room and seeing the boy responsible for it, Lavi then and there had made up his mind. He needed to become friends with Kanda, he wanted to know him and the music that flowed from him so naturally. Lavi knew he'd fit perfectly into the puzzle he had only started to put together. And for that, he would not give up on Kanda, and allow such a gift to fall from his grasp.

Lavi would find away to convince Kanda to join his band.

And he would not take no for an answer. No matter how many times it was thrown his way.


End file.
